The institution is sponsoring a candidate with certification in internal medicine in preventive medicine, and epidemiology; the candidate also has an ongoing research program and has teaching experience in epidemology. The institutional objectives are to provide adequate scientific resources for the growing number of doctoral students in the Department of Epidemiology and Public Health having an interest in cancer, to foster collaborative interdisciplinary research, and to make specific improvements in the preventive oncology curriculum. The candidate's plan follows: Research by doctoral students will be supervised by the candidate, who has developed potential projects. These studies are presented to demonstrate ability to provide scientific resources. To deepen his knowledge of preventive oncology, to enrich the curriculum for students and to stimulate research, the candidate will undertake three reviews in a structured program of collaboration with an experienced pathologist and a clinical oncologist-laboratory scientist: (a) review of precursor lesions; and (b) reviews of dietary and genetic risk factors. The three reviews (precursor lesions, diet and genetics) will stimulate collaborative peer-reviewed research outside the Award and will also make a major contribution to teaching. The candidate, who will be assuming full responsibility for the public health course Epidemiology and Biostatistics of Cancer, will make several changes in the teaching as a result of this Award; introduction of a syllabus; greater emphasis on precursor lesions, dietary factors and genetic fators; and greater input from other faculty members having specialized expertise in other areas pertinent to preventive oncology. The award will also facilitate teaching by the candidate through occasional lectures in other courses and brief discussions in the setting of case presentations in clinical oncology and pathology. Measurable outcomes of the Award will be completion of research projects satisfying doctoral thesis requirements, journal publications, stimulation of peer-reviewed research supported outside the Award, and a unique syllabus in preventive oncology.